finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VII items
This is a list of items that appear in Final Fantasy VII. Recovery Items Support Items Attack Items Greens Nuts Status-Upgrading Items Limit Breaks Key Items Miscellaneous items These are various easter egg items found during the course of the game. Though they take up space in the inventory, they cannot be used in any function. Special Chart This chart shows the various drops, steals, and morphs of the various enemies in the game, in the order as they appear above. Recovery Items Support Items Attack Items Nuts Status-Upgrading Items Limit Breaks Special Viewable Items Included with the International Version's special fourth disc is a large collection of various background items seen during the course of the game. They range from actual items found by the player to various things only seen in certain locations. Image:Audio Recorder FF7.png|Audio Recording Device - Cosmo Canyon Image:AVALANCHE Logo.jpg|AVALANCHE Banner - 7th Heaven Image:AVALANCHE_Beer_FF7.png|AVALANCHE Beer - 7th Heaven Image:Balloon Trophy FF7.png|Balloons - Dio's Showroom Image:Beer FF7.png|Beer - Costa del Sol Image:Blimp Trophy FF7.png|Blimp Toy - Dio's Showroom Image:Blue_Hawaii_FF7.png|Blue Hawaii drink - Costa del Sol Image:Book_in_Corel_Prison_FF7.png|Book - Corel Prison Image:Book_in_Kalm_FF7.png|Book - Kalm Image:Bullmotor_Key_Chain_FF7.png|Bullmotor Key Chain - Corel Prison Image:Bunny_Doll_FF7.png|Bunny Doll - Junon Image:Cetra_Book_FF7.png|Book in Cetra Language - Forgotten Capital Image:Chocobo_Food_FF7.png|Chocobo Food - Chocobo Farm Image:Chocobo Racers Book FF7.png|"Chocobo Racers Register Book: Miners Register" - Corel Prison Image:Chocobo_Saddle_FF7.png|Chocobo Saddle - Chocobo Sage's House Image:Chocobo_Weather_VaneFF7.png|Chocobo Weather Vane - Chocobo Farm Image:Chocobo_Whip_FF7.png|Chocobo Whip - Chocobo Sage's House Image:City_Coral_FF7.png|City Coral drink - Costa del Sol Image:Clock_Trophy_FF7.png|Clock - Dio's Showroom Image:Cloud Scratch Message.jpg|Scratched Message written by Cloud - Shinra Mansion Image:Corneo_Block_FF7.png|Sex Block - Don Corneo's Mansion Image:Cosmo_Candle_Cup_FF7.png|"Cosmo Candle" Cup - Cosmo Canyon Image:Cup_Trophy_FF7.png|Goblet - Dio's Showroom Image:Diving_Suit_TrophyFF7.png|Diving Suit - Dio's Showroom Image:Dio2.PNG|Dio's Portrait - Dio's Showroom Image:Dyne%27s_Pendant_FF7.png|Dyne's Pendant - Corel Prison Image:Earthquake_Device_FF7.png|Earthquake Device - Kalm Image:V Pills.jpg|"V" Pills - Wall Market Image:Funny Statue Trophy.jpg|Statue - Dio's Showromm Image:Ghost Mirror.jpg|Ghost Mirror - Ghost Square Image:Godo Poster.jpg|Godo's Poster - Wutai Image:Haunted Spider.jpg|Spider - Ghost Square Image:H-Book.jpg|Adult Magazine - Corel Prison Image:H-Book 2.jpg|Adult Magazine - Junon Image:Honey Bee Inn Magazine.jpg|Magazine - Honey Bee Inn Image:Jack Pumpkin.jpg|Jack Pumpkin - Ghost Square Image:Jacket in Sector 7.jpg|Jacket - Sector 7 Image:Jar Trophy.jpg|Jar - Dio's Showroom Image:Jenova Banner.jpg|"JENOVA" Banner - Nibelheim Reactor Image:Johnny's Jacket.jpg|Johnny's Jacket - Sector 7 and Costa del Sol Image:Junon Shop Banner.jpg|Shop Banner - Junon Image:Kid's Art.jpg|Crayon Artwork - Nibelheim Image:Lifestream Cup.jpg|"lifestream" Cup - Cosmo Canyon Image:Lipstick.jpg|Lipstick - Wall Market Image:Long Island Iced Tea.jpg|Long Island Iced Tea drink - Costa del Sol Image:Makeup Mirror.jpg|Makeup Mirror - Wall Market Image:Marlene's Drawing.jpg|Marlene's Drawing - 7th Heaven Image:Matchbook.jpg|Matchbook - Sector 7 Image:Materia Crystal.jpg|Materia Crystal - Kalm Image:Materia Pot.jpg|Materia Pot - Kalm Image:Materia Pot 2.jpg|Materia Pot - Sector 7 Image:Materia Pot 3.jpg|Materia Pot - Wall Market Image:Mini Temple of the Ancients.jpg|Miniture Temple of the Ancients - Temple of the Ancients Image:Model Rocket.jpg|Model Rocket - Rocket Town Image:Monster Flower.jpg|Monster Flower - Ghost Square Image:Orange Box.jpg|Box of Oranges - Sector 7 Image:Perfume.jpg|Perfume - Wall Market Image:Pillow.jpg|Pillow - Sector 7 Image:Plant Trophy.jpg|Planet - Dio's Showroom Image:Play Script.jpg|Play Script - Event Square Image:Priscilla's Drawing.jpg|Priscilla's Drawing - Beneath Junon Image:Priscilla's Slippers.jpg|Priscilla's Slippers - Beneath Junon Image:Red XIII Feather.jpg|Red XIII's Feather Image:Rocket Blueprints.jpg|Rocket Blueprints - Rocket Town Image:Sailor Suit.jpg|Sailor Suit - Cargo Ship Image:Sector 5 Key.jpg|Key to Sector 5 - Bone Village Image:Sexy Lingerie.jpg|Sexy Lingerie - Wall Market Image:Shinra Notice.jpg|Notice - Shinra Building Image:Shinra Report 1.jpg|Report 1 - Shinra Mansion Image:Shinra Report 2.jpg|Report 2 - Shinra Mansion Image:Shinra Report 3.jpg|Report 3 - Shinra Mansion Image:Shinra Report 4.jpg|Report 4 - Shinra Mansion Image:SOLDIER 1st Manual.jpg|SOLDIER 1st Manual - Junon Image:Summon Chess.jpg|Chess Set with Summon Pieces - Ghost Square Image:Tequila Sunrise.jpg|Tequila Sunrise drink - Costa del Sol Image:The Planet, the Book.jpg|"Mysteries of the Creation of the Planet" - Cosmo Canyon Image:Tifa's Orthopedic Underwear.jpg|Orthopedic Underwear - Nibeleheim Image:Turtle Paradise Contest Poster.jpg|Turtle's Paradise Contest Poster - Wutai Image:Turtles Paradise 1.jpg|Turtle's Paradise Flyer #1 - Sector 7 Slums Image:Turtles Paradise 2.jpg|Turtle's Paradise Flyer #2 - Shinra Building Image:Turtles Paradise 3.jpg|Turtle's Paradise Flyer #3 - Ghost Square Image:Turtle's Paradise 4.jpg|Turtle's Paradise Flyer #4 - Cosmo Canyon Image:Turtles Paradise 5.jpg|Turtle's Paradise Flyer #5 - Cosmo Canyon Image:Urn Trophy.jpg|Urn - Dio's Showroom Image:Urn.jpg|Urn - Wutai Image:Welcome Kitty.jpg|Welcome Kitty Statue - Wall Market Image:Wine Glass Trophy.jpg|Wine Glass - Dio's Showroom Image:Zack Scratch Message.jpg|Scratched Message Written by Zack - Shinra Mansion Image:Zack's Final Letter.jpg|Zack's Final letter - Gongaga Image:Glaciermap.jpg|Great Glacier Map - Icicle Inn Image:Nibelheim Photo.gif|Photo of Zack, Tifa, and Sephiroth - Nibelheim 1